J.B. Eagle's Channel
List of the Movies # Alex (Shrek) # Sylvester and Tweety the Movie # Alvinladdin # Kung Fu Shark # The Animal Book # Finding Alvin # Toon Age # The Little Hero Girl # Arlo the Red Nose Dinosaur # The Toon Movie # Beauty and the Dragon # The Guardian King # The OhBob BoovPants Movie # Toons (Cars) # Toon Age: The Meltdown # Oh Pan # The Lemur's New Groove # The Black Cauldron (J.B. Eagle Style) # Cartoon Story (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Mammy the Mammoth # Oh Hood # SpongeBob and the Beanstalk # Toons, Inc. # Elsa White and the Seven Friends # Toon Age: Dawn of the Animals # Madgascar (J.B. Eagle Style) # Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) # Sing (Toon Style) # Cartoon Story 2 (Justin Bonesteel Style) # House (Toon Style) Monster House (Toon Style) # Wreck-It Manny List of TV Shows Spoofs # Family Guy (J.B. Eagle Style) # The Powerpuff Chipettes # The Sylvester and Tweety Show # The Sylvester & Tweety Show # Sylvester and Tweety Tales # Sylvester and Tweety Comedy Show # Sylvester and Tweety Kids # Thunder and Tiago Kids # Mike and Sulley # Alvin the Chipmunk and Friends # The Powerpuff Chipettes # Kung Fu Shark Legends of Awsomeness # Horton, Master Detective # Foster’s Home Imaginary Friends (J.B. Eagle Style) # The Guardian Guard # The Backyardigans (J.B. Eagle Style) # The Diego (or Goofy) & Tiago Mysteries # Oh & Friends # The Cartoons (The Muppets) # Barry B. Benson's Toon Tails # Rat Dodgers # The Mumble the Penguin Show # Toon Marooned (Justin Bonesteel Style) # The Looney Tunes Show (Justin Bonesteel Style) # OhBob BoovPants # Bolt Mania # Legend of The Three Caballeros (J.B. Eagle Style) # Penny & Sylvester: The Series # Lucy Gru Lovi! # Gene & Sherman # Jack Frost of Star Command # Penny the First # The Dory Show List of the Upcoming Movies #Finding Joy #The Incredibles (Toon Style) #Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Dumbo) #O-H #Cartoon Story 3 #The Guardian King 2: Jack's Pride #The Nightmare Before Christmas (J.B. Eagle Style) #Frozen (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Polar Express (Toon Style) #The Pebble and the Sea Lion #The Little Hero Girl 2: Returns to the Sea #Penny & Sylvester #The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame #Atlantis: The Lost Empire" (J.B. Eagle Style) #Oh Pan 2: Return to Neverland #The Road To Atlantis #Treasure Planet (Animal Style) #Rats Don't Dance #Sulley And Mike Hear A Who #Rileyrella #We're Back! A Toon's Story #The Angry Toons Movie #Iridessa and the Buck #The Rescuers (J.B. Eagle Style) #Mr. Wilde and Lewis #Toon Age: Continental Drift #Toons 2 (Cars 2) #Kung Fu Shark 2 #Over The Toon Hedge #Iridessa and the Buck 2: Stuart's Adventure #Barnyard (J.B. Eagle Style) #Gogostasia #Elsalina #Alex 2 (Shrek 2) #Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (J.B. Eagle Style) #Toon Age: Collision Course #Open Season (J.B. Eagle Style) #Rio (J.B. Eagle Style) #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (J.B. Eagle Style) #Cartoon Story 4 #The Angry Toons Movie 2 #The Brave Little Flying Elephant #Oh and the BeanstalkAnna in Wonderland #Jackules #Ratatouille (J.B. Eagle Style)Ratatouille (J.B. Eagle Style) #Wreck-it Manny 2: Manny Breaks The Internet #Violetlan #Toons 3 (Cars 3) #Joy (Moana) #Joy (Moana)Alex the Third #The Rabbit Princess #How To Train Your Feline #The Rescuers Down Under (J.B. Eagle Style) #Rise of the Animals #Jack Frost of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #Toons (Trolls) #Up (J.B. Eagle Style) #Fun and Fancy Free (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Powerpuff Chipettes Movie #GoGo Tomago, the Girl Who Became Queen #O-H #The Good Cat #How To Train Your Feline 2 #Alex Forever After #Kung Fu Shark 3 #The Little Hero Girl: GoGo's Begining #Missing Yeti #Alex: The Tale Two Lions #Brave (J.B. Eagle Style) #SpongeBob and the Magic Railroad #Home (J.B. Eagle Style) #Thundernocchio #Nemo (Bambi) #Escape from Planet Earth (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Secret Life of Toons 2 #How to Train Your Feline: The Hidden World #The Toon Missing Link Movie #UglyDolls (J.B. Eagle Style) #Mumble (9) #A Toon's Life #Tangled (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Vikingness and the Boov #Beauty and the Dragon: The Enchanted Christmas #Inside Out (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Many Adventures of Scooby-Doo the Dog #Beauty and the Dragon: Anna's Magical World Gallery alex__shrek__by_animationfan2014-d9mu71n.jpg sylvester_and_tweety__the_movie_by_animationfan2014-d9r7qjq.jpg alvinladdin_by_animationfan2014-d9ucdse.jpg kung_fu_shark_by_animationfan2014-d9w5b53.jpg the_animal_book_by_animationfan2014-d9z5vx7.jpg finding_alvin_by_animationfan2014-da7kf24.jpg toon_age_by_animationfan2014-dahkrye.jpg the_little_hero_girl_by_animationfan2014-dan5pxs.jpg arlo_the_red_nosed_dinosaur_by_animationfan2014-daqt2sv.jpg the_toon_movie_by_animationfan2014-daxssye.jpg beauty_and_the_dragon_by_animationfan2014-db2pkuu.jpg the_guardian_king_by_animationfan2014-db6cc4s.jpg the_ohbob_boovpants_movie_by_animationfan2014-db92yo9.jpg toons_by_animationfan2014-dbbd67y.jpg toon_age__the_meltdown_by_animationfan2014-dbf43zt.jpg oh_pan_by_animationfan2014-dbir8jt.jpg the_lemur_s_new_groove_by_animationfan2014-dbm0nxx.jpg the_black_cauldron_by_animationfan2014-dbp4txq.jpg cartoon_story_by_animationfan2014-dbshdwk.jpg JB_Eagle's_Cartoon_Story_-_Sherman_And_His_Cartoon_Characters.jpg manny_the_mammoth_by_animationfan2014-dbvh3im.jpg oh_hood_by_animationfan2014-dbymyhm.jpg spongebob_and_the_beanstalk_by_animationfan2014-dc1xd6a.jpg toons__inc__by_animationfan2014-dc4leq3.png elsa_white_and_the_seven_friends_by_animationfan2014-dc7r2xb.jpg toon age dawn of the animals by animationfan2014-dcaf0wc.jpg madagascar_by_animationfan2014-dcda8qr.jpg hotel_transylvania_by_animationfan2014-dcg4pyp.jpg sing__toon_style__by_animationfan2014-dciw73h.jpg cartoon_story_2_by_animationfan2014-dclss2b.jpg monster_house_by_animationfan2014-dco9oa9.jpg wreck_it_manny_by_animationfan2014_dco9oa9.jpg yona_yona_penguin_by_animationfan2014_dclss2b.jpg Dcr14mt-b9dc2647-7a93-4d63-a61f-ea21906c743f.jpg Finding Joy Poster.jpg Dczogq2-4ee854ab-bcbb-4233-bb00-c1e9523e4f93.jpg Kevin stuart and bob by animationfan2014 dd3csh4-pre.jpg Cartoon Story 3 Poster.PNG The_guardian_king_ii_by_animationfan2014_ddcvh4k-pre.jpg A5C4B303-C39F-460E-A203-B4E35313CCC2.jpeg hotel_transylvania_2_by_animationfan2014_ddhtz5m-fullview.jpg The Road To Atlantis J B Eagle Poster.jpeg|link=The Road To Atlantis Merimaid Tale J B Eagle Poster.jpeg|link=Merimaid Tale J B Eagle Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Channels